Compute $2011 \cdot 2012 \cdot 2013 \cdot 2014$ modulo 5.
Using the properties of modular arithmetic, $2011 \cdot 2012 \cdot 2013 \cdot 2014 \equiv 1 \cdot 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 4$ modulo 5. Continuing, $1 \cdot 2 \cdot 3 \cdot 4 \equiv 4$ modulo 5, so $2011 \cdot 2012 \cdot 2013 \cdot 2014 \equiv \boxed{4}$ modulo 5.